Hijos de la noche
by LiamKa
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi familia de vampiritos.. relatada desde el punto de vista de mi sobrina Peque quien tiene dudas de que hacer por estar enamorada de un licantropo y pertenecer a una familia de la realeza d vampiros!*Regalo para mi familia virtual*


_**Hola.. este es un regalo para mi sobrina Peque..**_

_**que queria una historia con Seth.. **_

_**asi que aqui esta la historia de toda mi loca familia de vampiritos.. los amo!**_

_**espero les guste familiia... =)**_

* * *

_**Reunión.**_

-Apúrense niñas por favor –grito mama Didy desde la escalera con el pequeño Razzi quien ya iba a cumplir 1 año aunque parecía de 10.

-Marxiiz donde están mis chocolates? –empezó a gritar Anny una vez mas. Acaso no podía dejar los chocolates aunque sea una vez en su vida?

-No tengo idea, estoy ocupada, búscalos tu –contesto Marxiiz enojada mientras chateaba con su novio Edward por el MSN.

-Acaso no escucharon a mama?-pregunto Ailyn enojada.

-ya vamos –agrego Guelmi –todas y ahora.

Yo solo observaba desde una esquina todo lo que sucedía. A veces era algo perturbante tener 5 hermanas y a mama con un pequeño niño inmortal. Y para rematar hoy vendrían mis dos tías de visita ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Razzi.

-Vamos –dijo Nelly ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. La tome y baje al salón con mis hermanas. Mama estaba emocionada por ver a mis tías ya que no las veíamos hace muchísimo tiempo.

La primera en llegar fue mi tía Verito junto con mi prima Anilau y mama se le lanzo al cuello de emoción. Todas saludamos mientras Anilau se unía a nuestro grupo de niñas aburridas. Bueno niñas no seria l apalabra correcta ya que teníamos varios años aunque no los aparentemos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegue tía Liily con el tío Robward y mis dos primas Andreita y Mile. Mama de nuevo salto de su asiento y ahora si estaban reunidas las 3 mosqueteras chismeando. Mi tío vino a conversar con nosotras y a hacernos chistes.

Papa llego a los pocos minutos y se llevo al tío a charlar a otro lado. Aun faltaba como un mes para el cumpleaños de Razzi pero como mama Didyme siempre se adelantaba en todo creo que esto no nos debería sorprender y sobretodo si mis tías habían quedado en ayudarla.

Anny salió en la tarde con su novio Emmet quien era hermano de Edward. En la familia casi todos estaban de pareja y yo me sentía una completa rareza por no tener a nadie a mi lado, pero me divertía mucho con mis hermanas.

Me quede con Nelly y Marxiiz jugando play station mientras Guelmi hablaba con su amigo Robert, quien se notaba que estaba muy interesado en ella y organizaban una salida para el fin de semana a la playa en la reserva La Push.

-Hey chicas –dijo Guelmi –mi amigo Robert me invito el sábado a una fiesta en La Push, vamos?

-Claro -grito Ailyn apareciendo de la nada –tengo mucho tiempo sin salir a bailar.

-Primero ahí que ver si a papa le parece buena idea –la interrumpió Marxiiz.

-Estoy segura que si –dijo Nelly uniéndose a Guelmi

-Bueno yo no quiero ir –murmure.

-Sabes que no nos dejan ir si no vamos todas –dijo apenada Guelmi haciéndome un puchero. No podía portarme tan mal con mi hermana si que….

-Podríamos ver chicos guapos –dijo Nelly con cara picara.

-Esta bien iremos –concluí –pero acuérdate que ellos son enemigos, tu sabes los licántropos. Debemos ir con precaución.

-Rob no es descendiente de licántropo, es humano. Y podría resultar…

-No lo digo por ti Guelmi –dije con voz apagada –sino por Nelly que quiere ir a hacer amiguitos licántropos a la reserva y creo que a papa le daría un infarto.

-Como si fuera posible -dijo Marxiiz entre risas.

Quedamos en ir el sábado a La Push a divertirnos así que fuimos a comentárselo a nuestras primas a ver si nos acompañaban.

-¡¡De ley!! Todo lo que sea fiesta es sinónimo de: Andrea estará ahí –grito Andrea emocionada.

-Bueno si va Andrea creo que yo también iré –se unió Mile.

-Yo también me les uno –dijo alegremente Anilau chocando las manos con Guelmi.

Ojala me encontrara con algo interesante ahí.

Los días pasaron de volada. Con mis tías arreglando toda la decoración para la fiesta de Razzi y papa manteniendo ocupado al tío Robward que era lo mas divertido que rondaba por ahí no había mucho que hacer.

Todas estaban emocionadas por la fiesta.

Anny iría con Emmet al igual que Marxiiz con Edward y Guelmi vería a su amigovio (amigo + novio).

El resto esperábamos encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

Llegamos a la playa y vimos la gran fogata, me sentía incomoda pues no disfrutaba mucho de las fiestas, pero trataría de no arruinar la diversión de los demás.

Conocimos al famoso Robert quien venia con algunos amiguitos.

-Hola les presento a Robert –dijo Guelmi emocionada.

-Ellos son Seth y Jacob dijo Robert presentando a sus amigos. Supe por su aroma que los dos chicos eran licántropos, pero fue algo mas lo que me atrapo: la mirada de Seth que me traspasaba y me hacia sentir incomoda. Agaché la cabeza desviando la mirada. Por lo visto seria un alarga noche.

Caminamos alrededor de la hoguera y el niño Seth se sentó a mi lado para hablar conmigo.

-Hola, soy Seth.

-si ya se –dije irritada.

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Ainoa

-Mucho gusto -dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y estirando la mano.

Ese niño era encantador pero sabia que no me podría involucrar mucho con el.

Nelly llego a interrumpirnos y supe que después tendría que agradecérselos.

-Hey un trago? –pregunto

-no tomamos o eso se supone –dije irritada y mas por verla agarrada de la mano de alguien.

-Quien es? –dije señalando al muchacho

Pero ella no me contesto y se fue a bailar con el. Genial ahora era la mujer invisible.

-Es Billie Joe, es primo de los Cullen –contesto Seth amablemente y con su encantadora sonrisa de nuevo aunque al mencionar a los Cullen no hizo muy buena cara –bailamos?.

-No no se bailar –conteste avergonzada.

-Ándale yo te enseño. No quiero que digas que nuestras fiestas son aburridas y que no te hemos tratado bien.

Sonreí instintivamente y acepte. El niño tenia le cuerpo realmente cálido y me gustaba mucho. Pero era un locura.

Todas mis hermanas me veían asombradas. Acaso no podía bailar con alguien sin llamar tanto la atención?

* * *

_**wajaaaa.. los amoooo!!!!**_

_**Besiitos..**_

_**actualizo mas tardeee! =)**_


End file.
